Episode 9159 (8th May 2017)
Plot Rob's car has broken down on a country road with Amy asleep in the back. A fretting Steve tells his drivers to keep an eye out for his daughter and decides to join the search himself. Aidan and Eva have enjoyed a night of passion. He receives a text from Maria. Tracy is interviewed and insists that she hasn't seen Rob. Ken is incredulous at Tracy's actions and he and Adam also blame Luke for helping provide her false alibi. Audrey spreads the news about Tracy's confession and Amy's disappearance. Rob gets impatient as he has trouble fixing the car. When he refuses to ring Tracy, Amy guesses that her mother has been arrested. He confirms that it's for attacking Ken. Distraught, she storms off. Zeedan is depressed that he's not getting anywhere at the bistro. Leah turns up on the street, chasing after Gina who is on her way to see Sally. Rob chases after Amy who is amazed to find that her mother suspected her of the attack on her granddad. Tracy rings the Rovers from the police station and asks to speak to Steve. Liz answers and refuses to help her, telling her how much her actions would have upset Deirdre. Tracy breaks down. Rob tells Amy that he can't help Tracy as it would expose him to the men who want him dead. When she rants at him, he gives her money and tells her to do one. Rosie, Sophie and Leah can't think where to find Gina. As they walk off, the lady herself turns off Viaduct Street. Ken tells Adam he left Tracy out of the will as he was gifting her the money now to buy the florists. Maria agrees to cook a meal for Aidan tomorrow night. David sees the two walking away from their meeting in the ginnel and guesses something has happened. Rana turns up with a hot food van she has bought for Zeedan to run his own business from. Gina waits outside the factory. As Sally appears, Leah appears, drags her into her car and drives her off and she yells an apology to her sister. Tiggsy tells Rob he has one more chance tonight to escape. David warns Maria to end her fling with Aidan. She confesses she's fallen in love and resolves to end her friendship with Eva. On a country road, a man stops for Amy and offers her a lift. Cast Regular cast *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King Guest cast *DS MacKinnon - Sandra Huggett *DC Glynn - Phil Rowson *DI Young - Ken Bradshaw *Leah Buckley - Molly McGlynn *Tiggsy - James Foster Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Back room and hallway *The Kabin *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *18a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room and custody desk *Country roads, Peak District *Back street Notes *A man who offers Amy Barlow a lift is uncredited, although he has a line of dialogue. Tracy Barlow's solicitor is similarly uncredited, although he has lines of dialogue in the next episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sally is concerned for her sister; Rana has a surprise for Zeedan; Steve sets off in search of Amy as the police move in on Ken's attacker; and it remains to be seen whether Maria is cut out for life as a mistress. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,833,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2017 episodes